bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 7
The following three days were much of a bore. Michael followed Lola intently yet found no signs that she was intermingling with another boy, and with no leads to go on he found himself just following her with no given task other than ''find the guy she's with. '' It was late afternoon when the local transit dropped Michael off in New Coventry, it was rather cold but the overlying sun was radiant, and warm. Michael was well dressed for the weather but he still felt a`slight chill running up his spine, though it was probably that of his nerves. Johnny made him nervous, not because he was fearful of him, more because of his volatile reactions that occur at inconsistent variations of time. The only one who could satiate Johnny's emotional disdain was Lola herself, and that was obviously not going to happen. Michael clamoured the stairs to Johnny's apartment and hesitated for a moment. He could leave, and return at a later time to update Johnny on his progress, ''or lack of, ''he scoffed to himself. His decision was cut short as the door opened slowly and a figure peaked out, it was Norton. "Whatta want, kid?" He asked. "I'm looking for the lover boy." Michael joked, Norton didn't laugh. "Is he around?" "We haven't seen him all day, come in." Norton pulled the door aside and Michael wandered in. There was Peanut, Ricky, Norton (of course), and even the queen bee herself. Lola. Michael smirked a bit, ''she's certainly putting on her best worried pose. '' Peanut was rather uneasy, pacing uncomfortably about the room. The easing of Ricky and Norton had finally calmed him to a more managable level, though he still held a level of exhaustion, and worry across his face. "Where's Johnny, man?!" He kept repeating. "He could've been set up." Norton exclaimed. "Just like Gary did a few years ago. In fact, it probably was that little weasle." "Lets get 'em." Peanut agreed, in accordance. "Wait, what?!" Michael piped up. "We don't even know if Gary has anything to do with this, he's still in the Asylum." The Greasers paused for a moment of consideration. "Who else has anything against us?" Ricky asked. "Who doesn't have anything against you?!" Michael replied, almost breaking up into a fit of laughter, "you guys are annoying pricks." He continued further, gathering angry looks from the Greasers in the room. "The only reason I'm still even here is because Johnny told me he'd help me break into the Asylum if I helped him." He continued to explain. "Look, we gotta find him." Norton firmly stated. "We?" Michael asked, further conveying that he didn't wish to be involved at all. He had other concerns and a couple of Greasers with an identity crisis wasn't one of them. "You Grease stains do it yourself, I am not your lap dog." Michael stated before walking out the door. In the dorm room Michael was doing homework when Charles burst through the room, shouting extremities. He was red with rage, and angry to that extent, which Michael keenly was aware of. At this point it would be hard for Michael to calm him down. "Devin and his crew have got Johnny." Charles said. Michael sighed, and muttered inchorent curse words under his breath. What would Devin want with Johnny Vincent? Even then, was it just some gang warfare type thing, or was there some ulterior motive. Devin relatively had one of those in play. Of course his gang battled for the entire domination of the school, just as all the other cliques did to some degree, but never would the Cliques ever do something such as this. Kidnapping is quite heavy. Charles went on to fully explain that Devin called the Greasers taunting them, and claiming that they had Johnny in their captivity. Also, according to Charles the Greasers were mobilizing to go to war with Devin's gang. Michael was extensively aware that this was the Greasers' fight to lose, Devin's Gang was probably the most dangerous crew on campus, besides the Jocks, who held the rankings within their grasp. Michael was aware that he would soon be involved in the debacle which would seek out getting Johnny back. The Greasers weren't crazy about him, nor was he of them, but he was well aware that with what was going on he'd have to intervene. "Oh, no." Was all Michael could utter. He told Charles about all that has happened, Johnny's disappearance was spoken of beforehand but he didn't act on it. Category:Blog posts